


Season's of Life and Death

by JotDown, lion_62



Category: Original Work
Genre: Death, F/M, First Dates, Letters, Love, Love Poems, Original Fiction, Shyness, True Love, Twinning is winning, life - Freeform, when bffs write, when love conquers all
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-07 02:09:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 12,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14661168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JotDown/pseuds/JotDown, https://archiveofourown.org/users/lion_62/pseuds/lion_62
Summary: What if Life was in love with Death. What if Death loved her back.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story started on tumblr as something fun but is turning into more so Emi and I loved it here.

“Your memory is my keepsake,

With which I’ll never part.

God has you in his keeping,

I’ll have you in my heart.”

-Bonnie Dodo

My dear love

We are different but yet the same.

People fear me

And love you

But they do not want to believe you are a lie.

You, my dear love,

Are hope before a storm

I am the cold dark truth.

I am the end,

Where you are the beginning.

Life, my love,

You are a beautiful lie.

A lie I reveal

You are sweet

And I, bitter

But I love to hear your lie

From the mouths of fools

As I sweep them away

This is why

You are my love.

My beautiful story teller

I, Death, the hated,

Am in love with you

Life.

~Death


	2. Life Responds To Death

Blurbage: This is so fun, let us know what you think!

/

Did you know—

Dark One,

That I have

Spent Eternity

In search of You?

You and I—

Both worshipped

By the ones

We carry through

They say; that

It is Death which

Chases after Life;

But that; we both

Know; has never

Been quite the Truth—

No—No, our truth;

Is Absolutely;

Undeniably, that—

It is I which  

Races after you;

I am Life

As you are Death

But I am not so foolish

As to try and refute,

Each cycle complete;

Your stolen breath from

Me—oh midpoint of youth

But as you take

Me in Prime of Day

I draw new breath in

Your eternal night;

You force the start

Of all Life, in me

As I meet my end

In You.

They say all of joy

Is to be found in Life,

But; it is a lie most Twisted,

Most Cruel—

I am your most beautiful;

A false idol casting

Shadows over the solemn

Reality of your fatal bloom;

But for you;

I would gladly Suffer

Through the hours,

Minutes, and Day—

Just to spend those

Fleeting seconds

Precious and Sacred;

At blurry edges where we meet

My love for you is such

As such as your Love is for me,

Unselfishly you take,

So each new Soul may know

My touch—however brief

You sacrifice; so I will sacrifice

And bear on Living for you,

I am Life; O’ Gentle Death—

Dark wraith; my other half;

We are the Original—

Star-crossed in our Grief;

But I love you:

And I’ve found most true,

This—that without you,

There cannot be Life after Death.

So great, is my Love;

Yes, irrevocably;

I Life,

Am in Love,

With You.


	3. The pain to touch

I stood in a park, listening to the singing birds and children play. This is just like you my love, you adore this scene, you have kept it going for centuries, the Egyptians, the great times of Rome, times of kings and queens, and even now you play this scene. Happiness, it’s your favourite lie. Or its mine, so you keep playing it. The air is fresh with spring, trees and grass so green it hurts my eyes. Flowers are in full bloom, the sky blue with small white clouds looking like cotton.

I stand under the shade of a large tree, looking at the children playing, swinging on swings, climbing on the playground. These are the times I hate who I am, taking children is cruel but it is the time I see you longest, so I take them selfishly.

There was a small girl, she looks how I imagine you would look if we had been given the chance to be children. Her hair is long and light brown, looking like a wheat field in the wind. She’s so happy, her smile big and lopsided missing her front tooth.

As she runs past me I let my Icy touch stop her. She falls to the ground and I kneel beside her.

“Shh, it’s okay.” I whisper to the girl working, as mortal time stopped. Seconds after I feel you beside me. “Hello my love.” I look to you, your face is blank, you’re usually angry with me for taking children, as they were so full of you, but today I can read nothing in your gaze.

“I’ve missed you, my beautiful life.” Taking your hand I kiss the back, the push is there, like two magnets repelling each other. We are not meant to be together.

“And I you, but she’s so young. I hate to see her go.”

“Yes, I’m the thief who takes precious things from you, for that I am sorry.” I take in your beauty, the curves of your body and brown of your eyes. I ache with the need to hold you to me. I, death, wanted to be full of life, full of you.

You take the child’s hand fighting back the work I had done thus far, I never know if you do this to have more time together or if you really want me to spare the human. But I let you work against me so I can do this.

I press forward placing my cold lips against your warm one. It hurts, nature has cursed us to feel pain when this close, but I have missed your touch so much. I miss how you warm my cold heart that does not beat. The pain is finally too much and I pull away but you chase after me. Your breathing hard, face contorted with pain.

“My goddess I can not hurt you again.” I brush your cheek with the back of my knuckles. “I desire nothing more than to be one of your fairytales and kiss you for the rest of time, but the pain it causes you is to great for me to bare. You are too great to be in any pain my love.” You had let go of the child and my work started to set in again. We had moments.

“Please.” You ask desperately. You have always softened my frozen heart, and seeing you in need I couldn’t not give you what you wanted.

I ran my hands down your neck, over your shoulders, twisted my fingers in your silk like hair. Your hands pressed into my chest spreading warmth through me. The pain was so intense my eyes started watering, but I don’t care I just held onto you, my love, until you pushed me away.

My work was complete and the child grabbed my shaking hand. I looked at you longingly, taking your hand one last time kissing the back mumbling against your warm skin.

“Until next time, my love, my queen, my goddess, my forbidden love, my life.” I stood looking at you and walked away the child following, her body still next to you as you whispered under your breath.

To my beautiful goddess, my favorite memory of you in writing.

Yours until the day I can sweep you away to my land ~Death


	4. Bedside Meetings

/

“You are a most welcoming sight, my beautiful Goddess of Day.”

“Yes, time has passed slowly; you are well met, my endearing Lord of Night.”

     There is truth in my words. It has been long—too long, since I last stood shrouded in your shadows. I can still recall that day, bright and green and full of joyous shrieks as children played. The quick pulse of anger as I watched your slim fingers reaching out; gently gliding along that girl’s tiny shoulder. I know what’s coming; I always know, but the expectation never lessens the painful reality. 

With flowers in bloom around her, she fell. The ground cushioning her body—cradling her, as you knelt and whispered peaceful reassurances in her young ear. Our opposing natures compelled me to save her, too act against the cruel cycle of nature. The cycle that you and I are forever trapped within.  
I should hate you. Be disgusted, as you singularly destroy my work, time after time. 

But…as I watched you and the child—I only found myself frozen. The truth of you in the midst of your work; a melancholic sadness which weighed on my heart. You made me want to weep; to scream. I wanted to wrap my arms around you; shelter you in the reassurance that life continues beyond death.   
I wanted to touch you; even as you hurt me. 

Yet, I have loved you from afar, instead. In truth, I do not know for how long or why. I have no memory of meeting you; I just know you. You have dwelled a trailing shadow all my long days. Even now, the thought of being alone terrifies me. A chill so sharp and deep in my bones that I cannot get warm for days after.   
Life is more selfish than Death, always.

“Did you know, my Lord Death, that Life grows weary too?”

We are no longer among the sun’s rays. Here, in cool darkness—the only signs of consciousness among human technology. A heart monitor; a beeping reminder of the life I shelter. The life you are bound to try and steal away.

“You, my love, who is full of life?”

Your voice is a rumbling baritone; smooth and deep velvet. A soothing balm against the ever-present pain of keeping your company.

I nod, knowing my amber eyes are dark and sad.

“Yes, dear one. I may be life, but even I must sometimes endure.”

Your hand comes up—hovering; I can see the longing in its trembling. You brushed the air around my face as my eyes slide close, aching to feel your touch. A temptation; a foreign and human emotion that I should not be able to understand.

But I do—too well.

“Life, like Death is often cruel, my Goddess.”

With tears in my eyes, I grasped your floating hand, pressing it foolishly to my cheek.

“Yes, my love. In that, we agree.”

The burning is instantaneous; a prompt demand of instincts to release you. But I do not—I have missed you so much. 

“I am glad to suffer.” I whispered, “If it means I can be with you. Even—” My voice wobbling as my lips turned upwards, “if this is the only way I can know you, dear Death.”

You once told me you were all of Death, but each time I stare into your eyes I know that is a lie. Dark and deep as ocean waves, they hold more life that I have ever blessed. No human is fuller of me than you—cannot be, for no human is capable of love for me like you.

How bitterly ironic, that I am just as full of you. A darkness lurks in me; knowledge that I am fleeting. Every gift of life I have ever bestowed only borrowed time.

You are enduring. You are peace.

While I am a beautiful life.

Shaking my head, I step back—I have lingered too long. It is time.

“This man will live my love. You know it is not yet time.”

As your hand falls, you turn and consider the human we stand over. Like every time, I wonder if this will be the time you abandon me—grow tired of prolonging the inevitable.

After a moment, you nod, a small smile as you surrender.

“For you, my Queen; I will allow this. He will remain on Earth for a while longer.”

My smile of thanks is all I can give you. My eternal love for you; even as it kills and rebirths us anew. 

“Thank you, my King, my love, my dear Death. I will long for you, until we next meet.”

I watch as you turn. It is everything I can do to not call you back to me. Already my heart twists in bitter anticipation of our next meeting.

“Farewell, my Lady Life. I leave you all my love, as ever.”

Something in me snaps, compelling my body around the hospital bed. Before you can react, I throw my arms around your broad neck pressing feverish lips against your own.

The moment is over before it can begin. Life and Death should never touch. Even as I pull back; I can feel the warmth of you. It is said that Death does linger, and I am thankful for this truth.

Your eyes are watering, but I am glad for my impulsiveness because you smile.  
It is a smile that will always carry me through.

“Until the next time. I love you, my Death.”

When you are gone—it is only me in the room. I can hear the human stirring; trembling with life I have sustained.

It is time for me to go, also.

As I step backwards, I send you my love. My sweetest Prince, my cruelest truth; the end of every place I begin.

I love you my Death; I leave it in writing—as humans always speak of our ill-fated love.

I hope you know that life will be forever thankful. You give me meaning, and I know that I give your purpose.

For you, there will always be life and death. And love, always love.


	5. Forbidden touch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Death wants to see His goddess again. He may have a little surprise for her.

“My Dearest Life, 

Your beauty matches the radiance of the noon day sun. Your hair is like the silk of the finest cloth. Your eyes the amber gold of the willow trees steady trunk. Your body is more perfect than goddess of old Greece, Aphrodite. Your skin is as soft as polished marble. 

I quake to see you stand before me again, to be able to brush my lips to yours. I hunger to hold you against me, to feel your warmth in my icy hold.   
I wish nothing more than to take you away, to keep you for my own.

But…

I know if I were to have you I would stand for all the world to see and tell of how you were mine. As the humans would say ‘I would shout my love for you from the rooftops for all to hear.’ 

You are the utmost beautiful thing I have seen in my long time. You, my goddess, my life, are what keeps the dark that pulls at me away. You are my light, my happiness, my favorite dream. 

‘I love you’ can not justify how I feel for you. You make my frozen heart ache when I am not near you. 

So, would be grant me the pleasure of meeting me Thursday in New York Central Park, at 10 PM?

Death’

I had sent the letter to my love three days ago and had still not received an answer. It was 9:55 the promised night and I waited anxiously for her to come. For being the Great Death I was still unsure of her love for me. 

I felt a slight warm breeze against my back and turned to see the beautiful woman my heart belonged to. She looked absolutely stunning tonight, her skin had a tan glow like she was kissed by the sun, her hair flowed naturally around her face, her eyes were bright in the dim light. 

“My Goddess,” I breathed stepping forward to brush the hair out of her face. “Oh how my soul has ached to see you again.” 

“My King.” She greeted laying a soft hand on my chest before quickly removing it. “May I ask you something?”

“Anything My Queen.” 

“Did you ask me on a date?” Her eyes shorn with mirth at her little joke, I felt my pale cheeks redden.

“Yes My Love, I wished to see you outside of when I am taking a part of you.” I stammered out, taking my eyes away from her smiling face. “Do you know what today is My Life?”

“No, I don't.” She giggled, amused how she had made me flustered. 

“Today I will begin fall.” As Death it fell upon me to begin Autumn, I needed to slowly make the trees, grass, flowers and other things die, but Life would keep them alive, so together we would send them into a long slumber. 

“It's so early, you often wait a few more weeks, my Dearest Death.” She looked at me surprised. “Mother Nature will not be pleased with you for bringing the winter so soon.”

“Yes, but Mother Nature can speak to my Father about that.” I hummed starting to walk beside her. “Father Time says the seasons should change now, My Goddess.” I was the son of Father Time, as all time must end or die, he wasn't the best father, even being ruler over time he still had no time for me. 

“Mother Nature speak to your father?” She asked in surprise. “Has your world frozen over?”

“No.” I laugh, it's something I do not do often, but every time I did Life's eyes light up with happiness. “I am Death, My Princess of Day, but I do not rule over hell.” She laughs beside me. I love her laugh it sounds like wind chimes in a soft breeze, light with mischief behind it. 

We walk beside each other in comfortable silence for a while, I slightly before My Love both of us working together to turn the season. I try to build up my confidence, this was a silly idea, but it might work.

“My Lady Life.” I ask hulting my steps. “I know this might sound childish, but an idea struck me.” I lick my lips trying not to sound foolish.

“What is it, My Night?” She asked in a whisper sensing my hesitation. 

“Would you put this on?” I pull a human leather glove from you black cloak. She gives me a curious look but takes the glove sliding it onto her slender right hand. I pull the matching glove onto my left and reach for her hand. Slowly she lays her delicate hand in my large one. There was a slight burn where our hands touched but nothing like the pain of normal. 

“Death!?” She asked me in surprise looking at me, water was quickly gathering in my eyes. “We can touch!” 

“My Love, I can finally do this.” I lifted her small hand to my lips pressing a kiss to the back, each knuckle and fingertip, then her palm. “Even if it is not your skin, it fills me with joy to finally be able to do that without it causing you pain, My Love.”

“Death, I can finally feel your hand.” Small rivers were running down her soft face, so I used my gloved hand to wipe them away. Before I could pull my hand away she placed hers over mine pressing it fully to her cheek. “You can touch me.” She whispered in surprise her eyes closing in bliss.

“I can touch you, I can play with your hair.” I ran my hand into her long dark hair. “I can brush your neck.” My fingers trailed slowly behind her ear down her long column of a throat, over her shoulder and along her spine. “I can touch your back.” Life's eyes fluttered even when closed as I came to the small of her back my hand flattening before traveling back up to between her shoulder blades. “I can touch you, My Love, and you can touch me.” I took her small gloved hand in mine leading it to my wide chest, before moving my hand to her back again.

“Death.” She whispered again opening her eyes. 

“Yes, Life?” I wanted nothing more than to press my lips to hers at this moment, she looked so fragile and scared. 

“Is this real? I have dreamed of this moment for so long, is this real?” 

“Yes My Dearest, this is real.” Softly I pulled her hand away and took the glove off her, putting it on my uncovered hand. I took her small face in both my hands lingering before moving down over her neck, shoulders, down her arms then back up. I let my covered fingers tangle in her hair, glide over her back, I held her hips for a second letting myself memorize the feeling before finally settling them on her waist. 

“Grab my shoulders, My Goddess.” The touch would hurt me more than it would Life. Once I knew her hands were in place I lifted her into the air and spun around a few time sending her long legs out. My Loves laugh rung out in surprise and joy, making my heart swell with pleasure. 

“My Darkness, that was spectacular.” She giggled as I set her down again. The air was turning cold and I could see Life starting to shiver. I quickly took the gloves off my hands and pulled off my dark cloak, laying it quickly over her shoulders as she slipped her arms into the correct holes. 

“Thank you.” She smiled watching as I slipped the gloves on once more. I took her cheeks in my hands and kissed her softly. The feeling of finally being able to hold her like this almost too much for me. She pulled away when the pain was enough to make her shake. “How did you think of gloves?”

“I noticed people in London wearing them, and the thought struck me.” I answered taking them off again. After so much time touching we needed to give ourselves a break, so I stored them away in my back pocket. We started to walk again, I saw out of the corner of my eye Life pulling the cloak up to her nose taking a deep breath of me in, I smiled to myself. 

~

We had been working for hours and I thought we deserved a moment of touching again. I stopped us and reached for the gloves, but they were not there. I searched my other pockets but came up empty handed. 

“Dark one?” Life asked noticing the panicked look I wore. 

“My Queen, please forgive me.” I sighed hanging my head. “It seems I have lost the precious gloves.” How could I have not felt them fall out of my pocket. “I'm sorry I have failed you.” 

“Death.” She said softly reaching up to take hold of my face. She had pulled the long sleeves of my cloak over her hands, making a cover like the gloves. “It just means we will have to acquire another pair.” I looked up at her and saw a flick of something in her eyes. “And that I have to carry them from now on.” She grinned teasing me like only she could, if anyone else had tried a joke like that I would have worked my power on them but from her it made me smile. She never meant to hurt me just brighten my mood. 

I learned forward pressing my lips to hers. “Thank you, you always melt my frozen soul.” 

“Of course My Lord of Night.” She let me go and we continue to walk. I took her idea and using my cloak as a cover wrapped my arm around her waist. We quickly finished our work with my arm around her. 

“This night has been perfect with you My Queen.” I smiled softly to her. She went to pull off my cloak and I stopped her. “Keep it My Love. Then you have a part of me even when I am not with you.” 

“Okay.” She smiled sheepishly pulling the cloak around herself more. 

“May I ask you to meet me again tomorrow, My Goddess Life?” 

“Another date.” She grinned with a arch of her eyebrow. “Yes, as long as you promise to bring another pair of gloves.”

“Of course.” I smiled back, reaching forward. I pulled her small body against my large one pressing our lips together, she was too much of a temptation for me. I had to feel her in my hold and against me. I finally let her go when I felt her body quiver from the pain. 

“I love you, Life, I love you so much.” I whispered pressing my forehead quickly against hers. I will see you tomorrow, My Goddess.”

“I love you too. I will wait impatiently to have you by my side again.” With one last press of lips we parted and I watched as she walked away, feeling my heart leave with her.


	6. Continuing Peace

_Ah. I had forgotten…how many years has it been? I suppose many have passed since I was last able to truly enjoy the environment I was in._

Humanity is fleeting; barely a breath in the grand scheme of things. For them, time passes quickly. Most are considered lucky if they live into their seventies. Scant decades and yet…

_They are able to do much with their short time._

The sheer mass of humanity bearing down on me was nearly overwhelming. Millions of humans piled on top of one another. Countless lives that I alone am responsible for. Around me the city was buzzing; traffic and voices all intermingling to create the unique atmosphere that was New York City at night.

Earlier today, I had sent a request to him asking him to meet me back in this place. We could have gone anywhere in the world, but I was already fond of this small sanctuary. It was the place I first held his hand truly. Without the burn of the underworld licking at my skin.

_Maybe I am foolish, but I want the dream to continue. Just a little while longer._

As Life, I am everywhere. I exist at all times and in-between as well—much like my love. From the beginning of birth, it is I who walks alongside each human soul. Every step they take I take also. First milestone to mid-life crisis; I am there.

If Life is their guide, then Death is their shadow. When they have walked their path in totality they are able to slip away into his gentle embrace. They are able to do so much more than I can—they can take his hand and never let it go.

I envy them that. More than Life should envy anything. And yet, it is the truth of my existence: I am tired, but I must live on—forever.

It is a fate I strive to ignore, but on nights like this I find it looming over me.

_Without my Lord Death, I fear I would not last much longer. I would surely lose myself in madness. He holds more than the keys of the gateway—he holds my very continuation in his hands. A burden I will do everything in my power to keep him from realizing._

My rich brown eyes glanced down, taking in the timepiece gifted to me by my love’s father. A mocking gift—given long, long ago. It was nearing eight and I was nearly buzzing with the wild desire to see him.

_I’m as green as a fawn in springtime in his presence._

I sighed quietly to myself forcing the fresh air of the park into my lungs. At least here I was able to draw a short measure of peace. This place was an oasis of nature in a city of concrete.

_Even now, I can hear their joy. Feel their suffering. I know who is fresh and who is near expiration—and there is never anything I can truly do to help them._

Shaking my head clear of the negative thoughts, I walked over to a nearby bench. Gathering the hem of my dress, I settled down adjusting the flowing material around me. I allowed my mind to wander for the first time in centuries. From below, I could hear the earthworms wiggling in moist earth. Above, even in the night, birds called and shifted in their nests tending to their needy young. It was blissful; sweet and pure. I felt chilly air, much like the winds of Autumn brush over me.

_My Lord and love._

“Good evening, my lady.”

Goosebumps formed as his words poured over me; warm and saccharine as dark honey. His soft baritone turned me to a gelatinous mess. Every single time.

Smiling genuinely, I glanced up to find him kneeling before me. His palm was open towards the coolness of the night air, long fingers splayed wide in a gesture of welcoming. Instinctively, I reached out then froze remembering.

“Oh!” I shifted, reaching into the pockets of my dress. My fingers brushing over warm soft leather as I pulled my literal lifeline to him out. I presented the precious material to him allowing a small smile to grace my face.

“For you, my love.” I whispered, “Just as I promised. And look—” I unfurled the glove to reveal a matching pair. “Now we can hold each other properly.”

His dark blue eyes blinked quickly, widening. For the second night in a row, a rare wide smile overtook his features. Also, as before, my heart thumped wildly in my chest as he drew closer to me still.

“My Goddess, do you know how much you warm my cold heart? You are so brilliant—” An adorable blush spread along his aristocratic cheekbones, “I don’t know why I didn’t think to bring a set for us both yesterday.”

I tossed my head back and laughed loudly. My hair fell over my shoulders as they shook. Full of mirth and overflowing with joy of simply being in his presence. It was no feminine giggle but a genuine belly laugh—something only he could bring out in me.

“Here, my love, so that I may know your touch once more.”

Together, we slipped on the supple leather. I flexed my small hands, watching with no small wonder as they transformed before my very eyes.

“My Queen, may I?”

I glanced up to see his now gloved hands reaching out for my own. Slowly, I placed my covered hands within his and allowed him to draw us both to our feet. For long moments we stared into one another’s eyes.

It took everything in me to pull away from his stare. Blushing, I felt my cheeks heating up suddenly.

“I…would you walk with me again.” My voice was suddenly small, unsure almost of the sudden intensity of our intimacy.

I didn’t know that I could possibly love him more, and yet in that moment, I knew that I had been foolishly naïve.

“I would walk to the ends of the Earth for you, dearest Life. Come, let us enjoy our time together.”

His large hand engulfed my own. I heard his sharp intake of breath as surely as he heard mine. But the pain was nothing against the fierce joy in my heart. I could bear hell’s flame for him; this small tingling was nothing by comparison.

We walked slowly; him accommodating my much shorter steps. I was tall, but he was taller by far.

“So, my Lord Night, did your Father speak to my lady Mother? I can feel the breeze of Autumn, just as you promised.”

He chuckled, “You know he has little time for me.”

I nodded smiling wryly at the irony in his sentence. That Father Time could have any small amount was amusing for all the wrong reasons.

“Yes, in that he and Mother Nature are the same. They are both terribly fickle.”

His laugh stole my breath. It was not the quiet chuckle I had grown accustomed to. It was deep and sensual and so utterly male that my brain nearly short circuited. He turned then and scooped my off my feet.

Squeaking, my arms twined around his neck before I could stop myself.

“My love! What on—”

“Quickly, sweetheart! Kiss me now—before the pain becomes too great.”

I was drunk on his spontaneous behavior. I pressed my mouth to his warm lips and nearly gasped as he deepened the kiss. Flesh to flesh the zinging pain instantly begin to turn darker, but we pressed closer despite it.

After a long moment, he gently placed me back on my feet. Tenderly, he twined a ringlet of hair around a lone finger—

“Now, dearest love, where would you have us go? I want to bask in your presence for as long as possible.”

My cheeks rosy, I smiled impishly at him.

“Have you ever had coffee, my King? I have heard in passing that it is very good.”

His head cocked in confusion, “Coffee?”

I hummed taking his gloved hand once more, “Oh yes, and it is my treat. It is a special night after all—it is our second official date.”

He laughed again, as we headed towards the entrance of the park.

“After you my lady Life. As you lead, shall I follow.”

My laughter rose, twining with the newly arriving Autumn air.

“And I you, my Lord Death. And I, you.”


	7. Coffee date

Coffee? What is coffee? I had never heard of such a thing, but yet I didn't spend much time with human objects. 

I let Life lead me out of the park, her steady hand in mine. My heart fluttered at the feeling of her so close. Finally being able to touch her was like being able to breath for the literal first time. Death does not need air. 

“Life.” I stopped her beautiful form as we came into the light of the street. “People can’t see us, we need to let ourselves be seen.” I reminded her, looking down at my dark cloak, black pants, and time worn canvas boots. 

“Ah yes.” She smiled pulling me into a shadowy alcove. “Turn around, and don't get any ideas of looking, My Night.” She smiled cheekily at me, making my cheeks burn. I turned my back to her, I let my shadows go and my protection fall, bones and skin became more solid. I whisked my cloak away changing my clothes as the cloak twisted around me. I wore a black suit and white shirt, tailored perfectly to my frame, a dark green tie was around my throat and brown fashionable shoes held my feet. My hair was as it usually was, the side short with the top longer and combed slightly back. A brown watch sat on my wrist, a gift from my father, no matter where I was on this world it always had the correct time. 

I pulled at my jacket and cuffs feeling self conscious, this would be the first time My Love would see me in something than my normal attire.

“Alright you may look.” I turned slowly still self conscious but that all went away when I looked at her. She was absolutely breathtaking. She wore a dark cranberry sweater, a grey scarf around her throat. Her legs were clad in light jean's, her feet we placed in charcoal colored boots that came just below her knees much like the once I had just been wearing. The long hair I adored was now up in a messy sort of bun. I had never seen her in anything but long dresses with her hair down, but this look suited her. 

“My Goddess.” I said no louder than a whisper letting my eyes rake over her again. I had always thought she was beautiful and perfect but I had never let myself see her like this. There were no words I could use to describe how I felt about her appearance now. Embarrassingly I felt my manhood starting to get the better of me. I moved my eyes back to hers to notice she was looking at me much the same. Feeling confident I stepped forward. “My Queen, I am up here.” 

I lifted her chin so she was looking me in the eye. There was a slight pause before we were both laughing. My stomach muscles started to cramp and Life's eyes were watering as we felt so much joy. Finally we both calmed and took each others gloved hands starting to walk again. 

“So what is this coffee?” I asked as we walked down the busy streets of New York City. Life's other hand closed around my bicep so she was huddled close to me.

“I don't know, to be truthful.” She answered. “I know it seems to give the humans more of me in the morning. They seem to enjoy it a lot.” 

“So have you had it before?” 

“Once, but it was called a Latte. It's a hot drink, much like tea.”

“Okay.” I hummed letting her pull me towards a shop with a large sign over it. “A Star Buck? That sounds promising.” There were all different kinds of people in the shop all drinking from mugs or clear plastic cups. As we walked inside the scent was strong and not something I particularly liked. Eyes moved over us as we went to the counter. No, eyes were on My Goddess. 

Men and women let their eyes wander over her frame. Men that had women of their own to pay attention to, turned their head to see My Love better. I felt something I had never felt before burn within me. Before I could think I sent out a cold chill making myself look bigger and broader. Eyes went to me now as I put my arm around Lifes slender frame. 

“Death.” Life whispered as my eyes scanned the room daring people to look at My Queen. I turned my head, life caught my lips with hers, the kiss calmed me some. “My heart belongs to you, My King.” 

“And mine to you.” I answered pulling her closer to my side. I now noticed how Life was hanging onto me and saw not all eyes were on Life but on me as well. I smiled happily, My Love was as protective of me as I her. 

“What can I get for you today.” The lady at the counter asked Sharpie in hand, ready to grab a cup.

“Vanilla Latte, small.” Life answered quickly.

“Name?”

“Ciana.” Life's cover name was elegant and made me smile, it suited her much like the clothes that protected her. The woman behind the counter looked to me and I stared back blankly. “He’ll have a coffee…” Life gave me a sideways glance “Black.” I frowned, having no idea what any of this meant. 

“Name?”

“Owen.” I spoke for the first time since entering the shop. Before Life could dug in her pocket for payment, I handed over a few notes. 

“Hey.” My love whined. “This was meant to be my treat.” She pouted slightly. I took her gloved hand, kissing the back. 

“You shall never worry about anything while with me, My Princess of Day.” We moved to the side waiting for our drinks, Life blushing softly at my words. 

“Owen!” My cover name rung out in a male's voice, I moved to grab my drink for the college aged boy. He was broad chested and had blonde hair, he looked at Life and licked his lips. I narrowed my eyes at him but turned back to My Love. 

“Try it!” Life said excitedly. I took a small sip from the paper cup letting the hot liquid run over my tongue. 

“Its different, a bit bitter, but I enjoy it thoroughly.” I answered honestly, falling more in love with Life as her eyes lit up with pure joy. 

“Ciana!” The same male voice rung out again. Life quickly wanted the few steps to the man reaching for her own drink. “I get off at nine if you want to have a good time instead of spending your night with that old fashioned loser.” 

Heat blazed in my chest like nothing I had felt before. I stared at the man letting my powers go before I knew what was happening. I had never felt this before but I couldn't stop it. I smiled as I watched him grab his chest. 

“Ouch.” He hissed through clenched teeth, slowly bending forward. He fell to the ground air completely taken from his lungs, I pulled it from him. People rushed over to the man as I started to pull the last drops of life from his weak human body. 

“Owen!” A voice snapped grabbing my arm. I turned my gaze away and heard the man take a deep breath in. “No!” Life was glaring at me angry, but there was something in her eye, something like amusement. She tugged at my suit jacket pulling me from the Star Buck. “That was foolish!”

“He wanted to touch you.” I said in defense pulling her to my chest. I needed to breath her in, my frozen heart was aching like someone had tried to rip it from my chest. “He tried to take you from me.” My voice was deeper than normal and I felt angry, that was also showing in my voice. 

“No one will ever take me from you.” She promised pulling back to press a quick kiss to my lips. Her body was starting to shake from the pain of being so close and how tight I was holding her to me. 

“I'm so sorry my love, I should not have lost my temper like that.” I apologized letting her go. I finally notice neither of us had our drinks. Life notices my gaze.

“You crushed yours.” She laughed as I turned a darker shade of pink. “And I left mine.” I started to hang my head but she added quickly. “It's quite alright, My Darkness, I do prefer tea.” I looked at her for a moment before letting out a true laugh, I had not laughed so much in my long time roaming this earth. 

“Then why did you request coffee?” I inquired wiping the mirth from my eyes.

“I asked you to coffee, so I ordered coffee.” Her shoulders shrugged adorably as she looked at me from under her lashes. 

“You are too fine a lady to feel like you must do something, My Angel.” I smiled at her running my covered thumb over her chin. “I must admit, I have a weakness for the mortal drink hot chocolate.” A gasp formed on her soft plump lips, but it was distracted by the noise of metal crushing. Both our heads turned to watch multiple cars ram into each other. 

“Oh no.” She breathed.

“Never a night without work.” I could feel myself being pulled, people were already to the point of no return and I needed to make it finally. “Go My Love, save as many as you can, I will only take the few who can not be saved by your tender touch.” 

Life lifted onto her toes and pressed a quick kiss to my lips. “Stay with me until we are both finished?” 

“I will never leave your side.” We both headed towards the mass of wreckage, changing back into our immortal selves.


	8. Working In Tandem

For once in our immortal lives; Life and Death entered the scene together. Around us, people screamed and in the distance the sound of an approaching ambulance.

From behind me, I heard his pained whisper. “Work quickly, dear heart. I can only hold against my nature for so long.”

The Lord of Darkness held a more tender heart than even I. If I had time, I would have smiled at the sardonic irony of it.

Moving quickly, I stopped next to the most fleeting life—my heart dropping in my chest when I took in the despairing sight.

“Oh no.” I whispered, feeling the tears fill my eyes. A child of no more than three, her mother sobbing maddeningly as she fought to get to her child through the warped metal of the destroyed car. My eyes widened as I shook my head forcefully. _No, now is not the time to be a simpering fool. If you do not act this child will die!_

As I rushed forward, I glanced a furtive glance backwards, my eyes automatically searching for my sweet Death. I found him on the opposite side of the disaster zone; floating gently from person to person. His hand reaching down every now and again to brush gently against a cooling body. His face was downcast, but I knew he was analyzing each human life—determining if I would be able to save them. Every few moments I saw the way his body trembled, and I knew he was holding out against himself. For me. _Always_ for me.

_The damage is worse than I feared._

“Amy! No! No! _No!”_

The next few moments were a blur—as they always were. I touched the girl’s head and willed with all my heart for her to live. For her mother. For me. For the rest of the long, long life I wanted so desperately for her to enjoy.

When at last her pale blue eyes opened, I nearly sobbed in relief.

“Hello, sweetheart.” I whispered, “You gave your mother quite the scare.” _And me._

Despite the pain clouding her young eyes, she gave me a toothy grin—her small teeth crooked in some places. She absolutely melted my heart. It was hard, dealing with cases like hers, but so rewarding when it worked out in my favor. Small children were still able to see creatures like us in these instances. Still so close to birth and so far from Death.

“If I could have children—” I brushed her hair gently, “—I would hope they would have a smile like yours little one. Be well, mind your mother. Live a long and happy life.”

My heart was a mix of heavy and light as I left the small child in the care of her mother and medical professionals. From there I moved automatically; in all I was able to save seven lives and Death…my Death took three.

Awhile later, we stood a distance away, watching the humans deal with the aftermath we left behind. What we always leave behind.

“It is never gets easier; does it my Love?”

I turned, casting my brown eyes over his figure. He looked so sad, as he always did after such a depressing episode. I didn't want our second date to end like this.

“No.” I smiled at him sadly, “It does not, does it my Lord?”

Together, we stood a moment longer, before I made my decision. I grabbed his still gloved hand in my own and turned pulling him down the street.

“Life—?”

“Ciana,” I interrupted, “please, call me Ciana. If…if you wouldn’t mind—I’d like to call you Owen as well.”

Suddenly anxious, I continued to pull him down the street—

I was quite surprised when I felt the smooth band of muscle of his arm wrapping around my waist. I squeaked in surprise when I felt him lift me clean off my feet. He walked quickly, to spare us both of the pain I was sure. He turned down a secluded street, coming to rest in front of a lonely bench.

Gently, he placed me own my feet, and I turned to meet him confused.

Before I could speak, he raised his large hand and trailed a gentle hand down my face. My heart was instantly hammering in my throat.

“That you would ask me such, my Love.” He drew closer, placing a gentle kiss on my lips. Once. Twice. I was a woman, yet I was _not_. Not in the human sense. But I could not deny the heat which shot through me as he continued to pepper my face with kisses. My breath caught in my throat as he trailed languidly down, dangerously close to my neck. “You may call me anything, my Princess.” His voice deepened impossibly, “My Ciana.”

“Lord D—” I stopped, trying to gather my scattered thoughts, “Owen. My beloved. My Owen.”

As he pulled back, my eyes took in the aristocratic curve of his neck and I was instantly drawn to him.

Before he could react, I sprang forward wrapping my arms around his neck and kissing him wildly. He grunted in surprise, but soon returned my advances just as eagerly. Before I could stop myself, I trailed a fiery line down his neck and bit him gently. He jumped as I laved my tongue over his pulse point. In hindsight, I suppose it was a _bit_ too harshly.

My eyes widened as I pulled back, taking in the dark mark I had inadvertently left behind. The giggles burst out of me before I could stop myself.

“Oh! Oh, Owen I—” I stopped as I convulsed into giggles again.

His eyebrow furrowed in confusion, “What is it, sweet Ciana? What’s wrong?” “I—I am so sorry!” I nearly snorted as his eyes lit up in concern.

“I am sure you have nothing to apologize for! What’s happened? Please, tell me.”

I fell into hopeless giggles all over again.


	9. Childish

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM SO SORRY THIS HAS TAKEN ME SO LONG TO POST!!!! Real Life is a joke sometimes ugh!

I looked wide eyed at my Beloved. Why was she laughing so hard at me, did I do something? I felt where my shoulder and neck met trying to feel anything.

“Ciana, please my love tell me what happening?” I asked her giggling form. Finally controlling her laughter she produced a small mirror from the bag she was carrying handing it to me. I positioned the small object looking at my throat. Purple was already coloring my creamy tan skin. 

“I'm sorry. I didn't mean for that to happen.” She sighed her round cheeks flushing slightly. She had marked me, it was such a mortal thing but the significance of it still held something. Feelings I could not name stirred in my chest, things like love, possessiveness, arousal, and other things. I felt myself let out a sound I had never produced before, a snarl, reaching forward pulling the beautiful woman to my chest attaching our mouths in a feverish kiss until the pain made us break from each other panting.

“There is nothing to be sorry for.” My voice was deeper than normal as I brushed the hair from her face. Life looked at me with a sparkle I had never seen in her eye, her gloved hands still on my chest. “Would you take a stroll with me?” I asked extending my arm.

“I would love to, Owen.” She grinned placing her hand in the crook of my elbow. I was feeling much more bold with my Queen Of Day now. I could no longer hide from the fact that I loved her so deeply. “Death?”

“Yes, My goddess?” I answered as we moved slowly together. 

“Why do you think we can not touch without sharp pain?” She asked, brown eyes full of hope for a answer. I thought for a moment, trying to come up with an answer I didn't know. 

“I'm sorry to admit but I have no idea. As long as there has been a life, you and I have been here. There are few who are before us, and they might not know why we are cursed.” I didn't look at my love as I spoke, not wanting to see her disappointment at not having an answer. 

“Your father, Time, was here since the very very beginning, he must know shouldn't he? He has been all since the beginning.” I stopped my eyes wide. Of course my father would know why my love and I would be curse to pain. 

“I must go.” I excused myself, excitement humming in my cold soul. I left my love quickly hurrying to my father's domain. “Father!” I called as I entered his house. There were clocks everywhere, very stereotypical for him. He was a taller man, his hair salt and peppered, cleanly shaven. 

“What is it?” His voice was like running sandpaper across wood, gruff and firm. He turned to me, I could see his disapproval at me coming unannounced. 

“I must ask you a dier question.” I replied stopping before him. He looked at me, waiting for me to continue. “You know all things that have passed in time, so I must know if you are aware as to why Life and I may not touch without pain?”

“Why are you touching that woman.” He said like there was a bad taste in his mouth. 

“Do not speak of her that way!” I growled. I had always feared my father, but no one may speak of my Love like that. “Why can't Life and I touch without pain?” I asked again letting my powers flow freely. He may be immortal but with much effort I could still take his soul. 

“It's a story I do not have time to explain!” He snapped turning his back to me. 

“I have gone all my long years with you not having time for me. I will take it no longer! Tell me the answer to my question!” I roared, I had never felt so bold. He spun on his heel looking over my set frame and hard facial features. 

“It is because of Life's mother.” Father Time hissed.

“Mother nature?” 

“Yes, that woman!” He shouted. “You know of the feud we have, I control time meaning all seasons must come and go, she wants things to stay in spring, but they can not as time must move forward.” He sighed shoulders sagging some. “When you first came into this world Life came to, Mother Nature wanted you no where near her daughter of day so she cursed you with pain at a single touch to her child. I was not letting her get her way with my son so I cursed Life to feel the pain as well.” He finished turning his back towards me. “I do not want you near either of them.” 

“Why!?” I breathed shock over taking me. “Why would you do such a selfish thing?”

“I am protecting you-"

“From what? You do not like mother nature, fine hate her if you must. But why curse Life and I to pain? Your fight with Nature has been going on for thousands of years, why must you bring Life and I into it?”

“Why do you care so much about Life? She goes against your instincts.” Father time asked looking tired. 

“Because I love her!” I hissed. “Father, you have never given a thought about me before so lift this curse! At least so My Beloved can touch me without the sting of your and Mothers Natures foolishness!”

“You love her?” His voice boomed as he turned to face me. 

“Yes!” I stood tall my shoulders back challenging my father. “I am in love with Life, and have been for longer than she's knows. I want to be with her, I want to hold her hand, I want to spend the rest of my years with her. I am in love with the Goddess of Day and you will not stop me from seeing her.” I could feel my form growing, my powers to take with no return wanting to leak out onto Father Time. 

“No, I will not lift this curse.” My Father said a grim look on his face. “You and Life can not be together its against your instincts and nature. I will not turn back the clock on this curse.”

“Then you will pay for your actions.” I said darkly letting the cold of my soul freeze the room around me. 

“Don't be foolis-" 

“Silence!” I bellowed my voice echoing off the walls. “You have no right to call me foolish after this petty game you are playing with Mother Nature. You may rule over time, but I rule over Darkness and Death. Even if I do take part of my beloved, I will not stop causing destruction until there is nothing left for Time to move forward with, or you reverse this childish game.” 

With a sweep of my cloak I left to look for my Queen so I could tell her what I found. I would end this for her. Even if I felt pain still it did not matter as long as she was comfortable. And I would end this world and the next if my father did not fix what was needed.


	10. Cold Reckoning

/

“I must go.”

I watched my Princely Death step away from me; gently releasing my gloved hand. My brow crinkling slightly in confusion as I watched him turn away from me.  His dark blue eyes casting one quick, parting glance over his shoulder at me—his eyes speaking volumes. My heart jumped into my throat at the smoldering look.

_I will return, wait for me, Princess._

“My Lord—”

His broad form vanished before my words could reach him; ringing out into the empty air around me. Frowning, I ran a hand worriedly through the ragged bun of my hair. As much as I tried, I couldn’t prevent the ache from blooming in my chest at his absence. Hardly gone two minutes and already I could feel the misting of my eyes. My need for him was only growing stronger.

_At this rate, we will never be able to be apart. I yearn for him so much. He truly is my everything._

“What on Earth?” I whispered to myself, bewilderment causing me to blink rapidly. I tried to focus solely on my confusion; a vain attempt to forget the sadness gnawing at my heart. “All that excitement over just the mention of Father Time. Unless—” I felt my heart began to hammer wildly as realization dawned. “could Father Time really know why we are cursed this way?”

My eyes shot wide as my back went ramrod straight.

Wait.

_If Father Time knows something…does that mean that Mother…no…surely not. But what if she does? What if…_

Narrowing with purpose, my brown eyes took on a determined gleam.

“I think—” my voice was quiet in the still air, calmness before the storm, “it is time I pay my _dearest_ Mother Nature a visit. It has been much too long.”

With a flick of my hand, I vanished from the empty street.

/

The realm of Mother Nature was not as bright and shining as one might think. Mother had always been bitter about the natural flow of time around her. Forced to work in tandem with my love’s Father; she refused to speak of the Master of Time with anything but derision. I never brought up her apparent hatred in front of my love out of respect for him. But it was no secret our parents did not harbor any lost love for one another. I can still remember back into the days of my youth—when I was first coming into my own as the lifeforce and caretaker of humanity.

My cheeks tinged red at the sudden memory of my first meeting with my Death—with my Owen. He had been so handsome, even then. Tall and gangly, impressive even as a child as he had stood behind the imposing figure of his Father. I could, even now, feel the clutched silk of mother’s skirts crushed between my small fingers. Mother had refused to allow me in the glaring male’s sights.

Shuddering at the memory of distant unease, I shook my head coming back to the present. It was time to ask my mother a few questions.

The air around me was chilling. A reminder of the recent change of season by sweet Owen. I was standing by a small lake; before me the quaint cottage of my youth. It seemed like such a long-ago time, but this place was unchanging.

A small smile rose unbidden at the thought. Warming me in the cool air of new Autumn. Mother Nature was as fickle as Earthly nature, but I did have rare memories of gentle smiles and story times in dark hours. Her melodious voice enrapturing me as she spun tales of impossible feats and faraway worlds.

Walking forward I followed the familiar path around the lake leading to the heavy oaked door. The elegant handle turned easily, swinging open on well-oiled hinges. Warm spices and a hint of pumpkin met my nose; the crackling of the hearth like a long-lost friend.

_Home. It is like coming home after such a long time away._

“Mother? Are you here?”

Silence reigned for only a moment before I was suddenly face-to-face with Mother Nature.

“Life?” she questioned, ochre eyes like warm brandy. “What are you doing here?” Those eyes I had once so loved hardened as they narrowed disapprovingly, “Why are you away from your duties child?”

The cozy warmth that had filled me dimmed slightly at the reminder for why I had come. I curtseyed quickly to mask my own narrowed orbs. “Lady Mother, I have not come just to visit. I am afraid I have come seeking your answer to a question I have.”

 I rose up just in time to see her settling into her chair by the fire. Her rich brown hair shimmering attractively in the natural light. Raising a shapely brow, she pinned me with a stare, “Oh? Have you now?”

Nodding firmly, I settled across from her. Catching my courage in one breath I dove straight to the point.

“I want to know why I cannot touch Owe—Lord Death. Why does it pain us to be near one another?”

The sudden chill in the room drowned out even the merriness of the fire. Hissing, she shot forward taking me by my chin harshly.

“Death? The _brat_ of that miserly so-called Master of Time? Why have you been around him?!”

Jerking back, I felt my own anger rising. “You know we encounter each other! It is part of the duties _you and his Father_ gave to us! What choice do we have?!” I bit my lip harshly to try and calm down. “That isn’t important! I simply want to know why it hurts for us to touch one another!”

Snorting rudely, Mother Nature crossed her arms across her chest turning towards the fire. “Because, daughter of mine, I made it so. I was afraid of this happening. I knew from the first time you laid eyes on him what lay ahead of you two. I wouldn’t have it. No daughter, no _child_ of mine would ever belong to that season manipulator.”

For a long moment, I merely sat. Unable or unwilling to process the blatant cruelty she had so easily revealed. My limbs began to tremble with rage unlike I had ever felt before.

_Is this…is this…hatred?_

Slowly, I stood up. My fingers curling so tightly into my fists that blood bloomed and began to flow in thin rivulets.

“You will undo this curse Mother. I do not care for the petty hate you feel for Father Time. Owen and I will not be punished because of your idiocy!”

“Owen? Is that his name now? What is he human too?” She threw her head back laughing, “And you want to touch him freely? I will not undo what has been done with your best intentions in mind.”

“Best intentions,” I hissed, “For who? You? I love him!”

“Love him? Are you completely mad—”

“Do not.” I cut in coldly, “You cannot possibly imagine the absolute agony you have caused me. Know this Mother, you will undo this curse, or I will let Lord Death take away every human life without fail. I will not intervene.”

Turning, I marched towards the door.

 “Life—!"

“My name—” I interrupted, stopping at the door, “is Ciana. Undo this wrong Mother Nature. If not, I swear you will feel the wrath of Life and Death as never before. _You_ will be responsible for millions of human lives lost. I hope even someone as apparently heartless as you would understand the horror of such a possibility.”

With that, I turned and fled heading as quickly as I could back for the sanctuary of my love’s arms. It was only as I was finally fleeing that I allowed the tears to fall.


	11. The Death Curse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM SORRY THIS HAS TAKEN ME SO LONG TO GET UP!!

‘Katie Oldman  
Mrs. Robinson   
3rd hour Writing Skills  
April 23, 2023

The Death Curse

September 14th 2022 New York was hit with the first Flare of The Death Curse. It started in time square, the night of the 13th the grass had just started to wilt with the oncoming winter but the morning of the 14th everything was dead. The trees had all lost their leaves, the grass was brown and dry, the flowers had shriveled and crumbled at the slightest of touches. Next London was hit on the 15th. The already cold wet city was set upon with floods of rain, causing person after person to fall ill with what would become called The Death Curse. It started simple enough, a headache in the back of your skull that crept up to your ear making them ring with such a sound most passed out. Soon after that your vision went and your temp reached a high of 106 degrees Fahrenheit. If the hot flash didnt kill you then the seizures did. Four hundred people died that first day in London from The Death Curse alone. 

The crops were hit on the 19th. In California, 90% of the fresh fruit was killed by the trees, vines, bushes, suddenly dying. In The Great Plains corn, beans, tomatoes, grain and other things dried up. The day before most farms were growing plentiful but that next morning everything was gone dry. No amount of water could save them. By the 22nd only a few small farms had crops still growing. 

On the 1st of October Cattle started to die. Ranchers tried to save the meat as they died, but the meat had turned rotten and if someone ate it they because horribly sick. The 15th of October makes the day two thirds of the pigs in the United states had died as well. Chickens did not die but the meat had become tough and inedible. 

Soon sea life was washing up on beaches died. 

Everything seemed to be dying.

In the last seven months 4000 people has passed from the Death Curse, and another 2000 from hunger. Doctors keep trying to come up with ways to stop it, but The Death Curse keeps changing itself. Now nearly May, everything was still dead like in winter. Nothing had bloomed or returned from the winter slumber. Everything as dead as it was in winter. So why is this happening? Why is Death running rampant in our world? 

In ancient Greece it was believed that if one offend Death, he would take the lives of everything the person loved, no holding back his power until the person had nothing left. During the Black Plague it's believed the Pope made Death angry, so Death took the lives of most of Europe. Some say the Hitler made a deal with Death, he could take all the Jews he wanted as long as he left the Hitler and his followers alone. Hitler wasn't running from the Allies, he was running from Death. 

So why is Death taking so many lives of people, animals, plants? Someone has made him angry. He will not stop until the offence has given up.’

Katie looked at her paper as she walked home. 75%! ‘The paper was about that's been happening, not why you think it is happening Katie. It's a really good paper just not what was assigned.’ Mrs. Robinson had scrawled at the top. 

Katie stopped at the mailbox in front of her house grabbing what was inside when she felt a chill fill the air. It was rumored that a chill filled the air before Death cursed another victim. The girl looked at her two younger brothers playing in the yard. 

“Death.” She whispered frozen to the spot. “Please leave my family alone. We haven't done anything to offend you. Please leave us be.” 

“Okay, young child.” I smiled softly letting my cold hand fall from where I had been about to Curse the younger brother. I stood coming to the girl that still looked so worried, looking at her paper I took a immortal copy. Reading it quickly I smiled. “Someone has offended me, they have hurt the person I love most. Hopefully soon this will pass, I do not like doing this to your kind but I will not stop until I can touch my dear Life.” 

“My Night.” I turned my head to the woman that walked slowly towards me. She was most stunning today, but there was still the heat of anger in her warm brown eyes. 

“Ciana, my love.” I bowed slightly taking her hand pressing my lips to the back, the sharp pain still there. 

“Why have they still not done anything?” She asked pleading. Her eyes filled with tears, I quickly used my finger to wipe them away. “It has been so long.”

“I know My Queen, but now I will no longer hold back.” I could feel the dark tone I took deep in my bones. “It is time to return to London once again.”

“London? Again?”

“Yes.” I took her small hand in my large one quickly traveling us to the grey city. I had had enough of this, I hated hurting my love by taking part of her, but I could not stand not touching her anymore. Father Time had threatened me to stop this foolishness many times but I would not stop until I could touch My life without pain. I was tired of his and Mother Nature's childish game, it was time to end it. 

“Why London?” Life asked me softly touching my shoulder. 

“It is Father Times birthplace, he holds it high esteem.” I answered as we stood in St. James Park. Stepping away from her I closed my eyes and let my full power flow through me. I saw each life I took pulling the last breath from so many different forms. I couldn't help the smile that slipped on my lips as I finally let my full power go since I had fallen for My Dear Life. Focusing I sent the power I was feeling farther into the ground and sky. Everything would taste my power this moment.

“Death.” There was a choked gasp from behind me and I turned to see My Ciana on the ground grabbing her chest. 

“My Darling.” I rushed to her side helping her sit up. “I am sorry, I should have not brought you here with me.”

“No.” Life shook her head. There was a different kind of fire in her eyes as she looked at me again. “I did not comprehend you had so much power, its…. Marvelous. Please I'm alright, continue.” 

I stood once again, this time stepping a few feet further from My Beauty. Before I could start again I was interrupted.

“Death!” A voice boomed. Opening my eyes I saw Father Times dishevelled figure coming towards me. His hair was no longer combed back but falling over his forehead, there were bag under his eyes and his polished skin looked stoney and wrinkled. 

“Father.” I snarled, moving so I stood between him and Life. 

“Stop this childish game.” 

“It is no more childish than you putting a curse on Life and I. Your anger toward Mother Nature should not follow into my love for her daughter.” I spat as he came to stand before me. 

“You are young and do not under-"

“Tell me I don't understand one more time.” I yelled, I could not stop myself from coming nose to nose with him. “Tell me how I don't understand what love is, when everyday my heart melts at the sight of Life giving part of herself into a new child. Tell me how I don't understand that you are angry towards Mother Nature is foolish and only happened over jealousy. Tell me how I am too young when I have been here since the first mortal breath. You are Time, but I, I am Death and can even take you.” My hand closed and My Father's eyes widened.

“Death, stop this.” He said fear in his eyes as he became pale. “If I end so do you and Life.”

“That is a punishment I am willing to take. If there is an after life we can be together there. So, Father, I will end Time, for I am Death and have the power over you.” 

“Death.” Time froze his eyes full of fear. He looked past my shoulder eyes become hard even as they lost their light.

“Mother.” My Queen of Day whispered. In my surprise I let my power hold on Father Time go. 

“You fools!” Her high pitched scream rung out. “Get your filthy selves away from my daughter!”


	12. Boiling Point

Blurbage: Hey guys, we hope you enjoy this chapter!

 

/

The shrill demand grated my ears.

_Has mother’s voice always been this way?_

I stood watching as she bloomed into sight like a raging wildflower. The scent of dead sweet grass and warm summer light disorienting tempered as it was by her rage.

“Mother?” I whispered in disbelief.

Brown eyes hardened to oak as they found my own. With a snarl on her lips she took a heavy step forwards—and for a moment, it was as if Owen’s father had placed me far back in time. I was a small child again cowering against the anger of her parent.

I had forgotten how terrifying my mother could be—this was the dark side of Nature, that which houses all of Life. The environment which nurtures and sustains.

_I wonder, what it is that will happen, now that the house is falling down._

From behind me, I felt more than heard Owen’s shift in stance. Whatever bond holding us together was drawing him closer to me. To protect me. To defend me. The sudden gasping breath of his father desperately sucking in air paired nauseatingly well with the screeching of my mother.

“I said get _away_ from my daughter! Don’t you _dare_ take another step!”

Her repeating demand causing my heart to pound within my chest. A buzzing noise filling my ears as her words grew fuzzy. Something darkly warm and heavy churned in my belly. Distantly, I heard partial snatches of the words flowing around me. The angry rumble of Owen’s voice. Father Time—still inhaling harshly. Far away, I felt the pain of my nails biting deep into my palms as stern dainty hands fell heavily onto my shoulders. Shaking me; pulling me. _“—and you! You stupid, careless girl! What did I tell you would come of dallying with his lot—”_

Another jarring shake punctuated each harsh word—

“—you never listen to me anymore! Ever since you began developing this…this _disgusting_ infatuation with this boy you have been acting like a spoiled child! Look at the state of this world—”

Her hand swept away to stab accusingly out toward the streets of London.

“—you have allowed for thousands of humans to perish at his hands! You have allowed yourself to become the willing plaything of Death! What do you have to say for yourself? You have tarnished your name daughter. You are no longer the giver of Life—”

Leaning in, her eyes narrowed as she hissed lowly, “—you have become the _taker._ ”

Just as I heard Owen’s angry voice beginning to speak, something deep within me broke. Suddenly, I was no longer afraid.

And just like that, the fury of Life broke apart like a floodgate.

Slowly, my eyes lifted to stare into the blazing orbs of Mother Nature. Clear and accusing they were only a few inches from my own. I stared beyond the fringe covering my face; watching as something shifted within her eyes.

It was uncertainty.

“I…am the taker of Life, now am I.” I said quietly. “I am the cause of so much suffering.” My head tilted as I stared unflinchingly back, “Are you so sure Mother?” I allowed a drop of poisoned anger to leak into my cold tone, “Tell me, what do you see in your own reflection?”

I took a solid step forward and she fell away from me shocked.

“I’ll tell you what I see.” I continued taking another step, “A coward. A witch who used to be beautiful. I see a woman who has allowed so much hatred for a man to cloud her heart she decided to poison her only child too.”

“Life—”

“I see a fraud of a mother.” My voice rose even as a humorless laugh fell from my lips. “I see the real killer of humanity—the one who almost killed their precious Life.” I leaned into her face just as she had done moment earlier, “But I’ll tell you this mother, you won’t kill me. Not ever. You want to know why?” My hand lifted behind me, pointing at the love of everything that was me. “Because _he_ loves me. He loves me so much he is willing to bear the burden of so many lives. He loves me so much he would have me live for him. And I will live for him. I will allow this monstrosity to continue until you see reason, or all life is wiped out forever. But I will have him.”

“Life, y—you can’t mean this! You—”

My laugh was tinged with grief and wild rage as I interrupted her again, “My name is Ciana.” I turned my back. I reached out and grabbed Owen’s strong hand. Turning, I gave both of our parents a bitter grin, “You two have a decision to make. Either end the curse on us or accept the Death curse your actions have placed on the humans. This ends today.”

Owen’s grip tightened around my own reassuringly. His dark blue eyes flashed as he too smiled.

“It is as my Queen says, Father. You will decide today. I will bear this pain no longer.”


End file.
